The present invention relates to a method for imaging the head area by using a line detector camera equipped with a digital detector, at which line detector camera is directed an X-ray beam through the object being imaged, in which method is used an apparatus which makes possible the implementation of cephalometric imaging and at least one other imaging method, such as panoramic imaging, which apparatus comprises an X-ray source, a primary collimator in conjunction with the X-ray source, a line detector camera, which is located to a position further away from the X-ray source for cephalometric imaging and/or to a position closer to the X-ray source for the said other imaging method, and a secondary collimator in the vicinity of the line detector camera intended for cephalometric imaging.
One object of the present invention is to provide a simple method by means of which the same apparatus can be used for carrying out at least two different types of imaging methods, for example, cephalometric imaging and panoramic imaging, through simple procedures. To achieve this object, the method relating to the invention is characterised in that in the method, the radiation emitted from the X-ray source is collimated in cephalometric imaging in such a way that the ray beam bypasses the position of the line detector camera closer to the X-ray source.
According to the method relating to the invention is achieved a solution by means of which the imaging apparatus is made easily extendable, wherein either one joint line detector camera, or separate cameras for different types of imaging, can be used. This makes possible free configuration of the apparatus.